Today the use of multiple connected communication devices is commonplace. A user may have e.g. mobile phone, a smart watch or wrist band, as well as a wireless audio device such as a headset. Each of these devices contains separate batteries and must generally be charged separately.
Currently the devices collect a significant amount of information. This may include detailed information such as how the device and subsequently the user are moving as well as where they are located. This may be either in terms of raw data such as vibrations, orientation, etc. or processed data, i.e. that the user, carrying the device, is riding a bicycle, walking, jogging, etc.
Today the information from a single device may be used to put the device into standby mode or power saving mode. An example of this is that when a user wears a watch in a certain position, the screen may turn off. Similarly, when a user holds the mobile phone next to his/her head during a call, the backlighting is turned off using proximity and/or touch sensors. It is also possible to set a timer for waking up devices which are put in some kind of power saving mode.
The negative effects of using multiple connected electronic devices is that when one of the devices are in power saving mode the other may still be in active mode and using the battery power.
There is a need to maximize battery life of the electronic communication device.